


Stay until i fall asleep.

by strixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Harry Styles-Cancer, Louis Tomlinson-Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixx/pseuds/strixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens  young Harry and Louis meet each other in a children hospital for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay until i fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this oneshot is my first one EVER.I have never published anything I've written online so please be gentle with me haha Xx And i know it totally sucks but i tried. And English is not my native language just so you guys know ( Im swedish:)))

_Hary is 10 and Louis is 12 when they first meet at the childrens hosptal in London._

.  
”Hey whats your name?” Louis questions the boy in the bed opposite his.  
”My name is Harry.And yours?” The boy smiles and runs his hand over his bald head

” Im Louis.So why are you bald Harry?" He says and fawns.

”I have cancer actually. Stage 1 lymphona. The radiation made my hair fall of” He says and once again runs his hand over his head.

”Are you going to be bald forever?” Louis wrinkles his eyebrows and looks at the boy

”No,just until the cancer is gone.Then it will all grow back” Harry smiles and takes a sip from the water glass on the nightstand. ”I actually had really thick and curly hair before it fell of.I can't wait for it to grow back. But why are you here Louis?”

”I have myeloma cancer”

”How long have you been here Harry?” Louis asks.

”4 weeks i thing.But it seems like forever when all you're allowed to do is to lay in bed all day”

”Dont you miss going to school or play with your friends?”

”Ofcourse i do.To be with my friends,buy ice cream or hug my parents whenever i want.

The first night at the hospital Harry wakes Louis up by crying

”Harry,are you crying?” Louis whispers out in the dark.He can her how Harry moans in pain.  
”Harry are you in pain?” Once again he listens after an answer but it doesn't come.  
He gets up from his bed and walks over to Harrys.  
”Move so i can get in” He whispers.  
Harry does what hes told and Louis slips down under the covers.

”Why are you crying?”

”It hurts so much Louis.I don't want to die” He cries out.

Louis hugs Harry tight ”You will not die Harry, i promise. When we get out from the hospital and your hair is back i will buy you some ice cream how about that?

”Do you promise?

”Yeah ofcourse. Im a Tomlinson, I always keep what i promise

”Good.Louis?Can you stay here until i fall asleep?”

”Ofcourse i can.”

 

_Harry is 11 and Louis is 13_

  
One year after they first met they were both free from cancer. Harrys hair had grew back and Louis had bought Harry ice cream the day after Harry came out from the hospital.When school started Lou begain in 8th grade and Harry in 5th.They didn't hang out in school because Louis friends thought it was weird Lou hanged out with younger kids. But everyday after school Louis and Harry hanged out with each-other. They watched movies,played video games,talked,baked or just laid in the grass and watched the cloud.

One day when they laid around in the grass Louis noticed Harry was behaving a bit strange.

”Lou?” Harry asked and sat up looking at him.

”Yeah Harry what is it?”

”Are we going to be best friends forever?” He asks nervously. Lou sits up and looks Harry in the eyes.

”Yeah ofcourse.Why are you asking such a thing?” Louis gets a little angry at Harry for asking that.

”No..I-ijust wondered” Harry says and lays back in the grass.

”I love you Harry. You're my best friend” Louis says and lays down besides him.

_When Harry is 12 and Louis 14 they are no longer friends._

Shortly after Louis 14 birthday Harry had tried to kiss him on the mouth. And Louis did not appriciate that. He knew that the other boys would be mean to him if he kissed a boy. So he broke up his friendship with Harry and told his other friends what Harry had tried to do to him.His other friends started bullying Harry and yelling things after him in the hallway.Louis felt bad for Harry but was afraid his other friends would start bullying him to if he talked to Harry.

When Harry has his birthday party for his 13th birthday Louis really wanna go.He wants to go to the party and just have fun with Harry and tell him it's okay that he likes kissing boys. But Louis doesn't do that.Instead he goes out with his friends for the first time and party.On their way to the party they pass Harrys house. It's a big banderoll over the door saying ”Happy 13th birthday Harry”  
His friends laughs and talks about how only small kids have birthday partys.

That night Louis goes to bed with pain in his stomach. Not because he had drank to much .But because he didn't go to Harrys birthday party.

The next day in school Harry actually talks to Louis.They run into each other in the bathroom.

”Oh hi Harry” Louis murmurs and starts to wash his hands.

”I thought you would come to my party yesterday” He says and draws a han through his curly hair.

”Shit was that yesturday? Sorry i totally forgot that” Louis hates lying.And he could see in Harrys eye he knew he was lying.

”Yeah it was..But noone showed up unforatenly.I guess eveyone forgot right?Se you later Lou” He chuckles and walked out from the bathroom.

 

 _When Harry is 14 and Louis 16 they are best friends again._  
Harry forgave Louis for being mean to him and Louis forgave Harry for trying to kiss him(Even if he told Harry he didn't do anything wrong)

Harry is i 9th grade and Louis in 11th. No one longer thinks it's weird that they are best friends because of the age different. Louis became really popular in 11th grade when he was picked out to the football captain. And Harry became quite popular for being Louis best friends.They did everything together.Partied,skipped classes and they even went to prom together as a big ”end of the semester” joke.

_When Harry is 17 and Louis is 19 they are more then best friends._

They are dating.They are really happy and love each other. They got full support from the fotball team and anyone else is to afraid to tell them something mean.  
”I love you Harry do you know that” Lou says laing in bed and drawing circles on Harrys back.  
”I love you to” He mumbles back and turns around on his back and pulls Louis down in a kiss.  
”I will never leave you”Lou says and lays down on Harrys chest listening to his heart.

_When Harry is 18 and Louis is 20 they are engaged._

They know they were meant for each other.  
Forever they tell each other. Knowing its the truth they start making up plans for the future.  
Get a kid,watch it grow up and get own kids then peacefully die in each others arms in a very old age.

 

_When Harry is 19 and Louis is 21,Harys cancer is back._

It wasn't suppose to be like this.It wasn't suppose to come back.  
The doctor tells Louis that Harry will be okay after a few treatments. He lies.  
Louis watch as the love of his life slowly diseapears in front of him. He doesn't want to live anymore.  
Louis never leaves Harrys side.The bills from the hospital grows bigger and bigger but Louis dont care. All he want to do is to stay at Harrys side and hold his hand through it all.

One night Louis wakes up by Harry crying.

”Are you crying Harry?” He asks and waits for an answer.It doesn't come.He gets up from the extra bed and tells Harry to move in a bit.Harry do what he says and scoots over.Lou jumps down beside Harry under the covers and hugs Harry tight.

And just like that they are kids again.

”It hurts so much Louis” He whispers.”I dont wanna die Louis”He snorts and Louis just holds Harry tighter.

”You wont die Harry,i promise.When your hair have grown out and your out of the hospital i promise you i will buy you some ice cream” Louis whispers.  
” Do you promise that?” Harry asks and looks Louis in the eyes.

”Ofcourse i do baby.Don't forget im a Tomlinson.” Harry laughs a bit and then lays down on Louis chest.

Harry slowly blinks his eyes before shutting them close.  
”Good...Louis?” Harry whispers.

”Yes babe” Louis answers with tears slowly roling down his cheeks.

”Can you stay here until i fall asleep?”

”Ofcourse babe im not going anywhere you know that.I love you remeber that” Louis answers.

”I wont forget that.I love you to Louis.Good night.” Harry whispers and hugs Louis tight.

”Goodnight love” And with that Harry is gone.His heart monitor goes blank and Louis watches the love of his life is disappear.


End file.
